Emotional Rollercoaster
by videogamelover221
Summary: It has been 65 years since Prussia has been an official country. Since then, he has become a serious alcoholic. West doesn't know what to do, so he asks Hungary to come help him. This story has some Prussia-centered themes and Pruhun.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters in this story.

Prussia's P.O.V

_Michael Knight, a lone crusader in a dangerous world. The world... of the Knight Rider._

Oh David Hasselhoth, you sure do know how to take down a bad guy. Too bad you don't have a talking car to take **me **down. I chuckle at the thought of Hasselhoth kicking down my door and attempting to take me to jail. I'm too awesome for jail...well, I use to be. It's been 65 years since I had a purpose in life. Being the best country in the world was a fun and fulfilling job, but that damn war ruined me and West (but mostly me). At least West is still a country. As soon as things started to go bad, the Nazi leader decided to abandon me. I refuse to say the bastard's name. I take a swig of my beer. I'm more pathetic than Sealand now, and he's a country! Here I am watching old David Hasselhoth shows, and that little kid is running his own country! I sigh; I shouldn't be mad at Sealand all of a sudden. He is alive. I'm alive too, but my soul is dead.

I hear the door crack open. It's probably Germany giving me another tv dinner and an ice cold beer. I peer at the door, but it isn't Germany. My eyes widen at the sight. "Hungary?" I whispered.

Hungary's P.O.V.

When Germany kindly asked me to talk to Prussia, I did not know it was this bad. He told me that he needs help with this situation, so I put on my usual green dress and made my way over here. I slowly opened the door to Prussia's room to find him watching tv on a disgusting chair. The only light in the room was coming from the tv, but I could see his bed wasn't made and I notice the empty beer cans and bottles EVERYWHERE. It looks like he was hoarding them. Near the end of his bed was Gilbird in a cage. He looked so sad until I came into the room; Gilbird chirped in happiness. Prussia turned his head to me in pure shock. "Hungary?" he whispered.

I turned on the light switch next to the door and tucked my hair behind my right ear. "Hi Prussia," I said.

He tried to stand up, but he just tumbled back down. Great, he was drunk. Prussia looked awful. He had on jeans and a black t-shirt; his white hair was all disheveled. His eyes made him look like the devil was the one pouring his shots. I put my coat and my bag on a dresser, and I walked towards him. "How are you doing?" I asked.

He snorts. "I'm doing great. Living in your brother's basement really brings out the best of you." He voice was dripping with sarcasm. I looked down, a little hurt. "How is everyone?" he asked me.

I lifted my head. "They're good. France is still trying to seduce people, Spain is acting carefree as always, and Austria is his old, grumpy self," I replied.

"What about you?"

"I've been doing...fine." I guess he hasn't found out about my financial issues.

"Really? Because I heard that you're in debt." He had an amused look on his face.

"So you heard."

"Yeah, people are calling you the Greece of Europe." He snickered.

"It's not funny!" I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be too drunk to think?"

Prussia stopped his laughter. "I'm not completely drunk," he said, "it's nice to talk to you though."

I smiled. "Yeah, it's good to talk to you, too."

His face became serious. "Now why are you here?"

"To see you."

"To see how pathetic I have become?" His crimson eyes were full of sadness. I was about to say something, but Prussia got up from his chair and went to his bed. He plopped down and takes an unopened beer bottle from under his sheets. He popped off the cap without trouble and took a drink. I immediately went to his side and threw the bottle away. "What was that for!" he yelled.

"You need to stop drinking, Prussia."

He laughed hysterically. "Kesese~, do you know who I am? I live in the beer capital of the world!"

"That's no excuse! Even Germany thinks you have a problem!" How is he not getting any of this?

He scoffed at that comment. "Oh, West doesn't know how to live anyway. Besides, I think there is another reason why you are here." He had a suggestive tone to his voice.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

Before I knew it, he grabbed my wrists and threw me on the bed beneath him. It took me a moment to let everything sink in to what was happening. I looked directly into Prussia's eyes. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. You know you want me." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Please Prussia, it's the beer talking. The Prussia I know wouldn't do this to me." I basically pleading now; I tried getting out of his grip, but for a drunk guy, he was really strong.

"Don't bother struggling. You belong to me." He began to kiss my neck tenderly. It felt so good yet wrong at the same time. My eyes closed from the pleasure. I was about give in until my conscience screamed, _"__**STOP!"**_

My eyes snapped open, and I pushed Prussia off of me. I jumped off the bed; Prussia didn't try to get me back. "Who are you?" I asked with a tone as cold as ice.

"Prussia," he replied.

I shook my head. "No, you're not. The Prussia I know wouldn't have touched me like that. The Prussia I know would always brag about how awesome he is. The Prussia I know would not sit on his ass and feel sorry for himself all day! You are not Prussia, but he is in there somewhere. I just have to find him again."

Prussia's eyes were wide from my outburst. He stayed silent for a minute then he turned his head away from me. "Don't pretend to care about me. I know West put you up to this to get me out of his house."

My eyes softened a bit. "It's true that Germany did ask me to talk to you, but he doesn't want you to leave. He's your brother and he loves you. And I care for you. Oh Prussia, I really care about you. It hurts me to see you like this. I want to help you. I don't want you to leave!"

He stood up in defense. "What about all those times you left me? You left me alone as a kid, you left me when you became meek, and you abandoned me when you married Austria."

"Don't bring Austria up! He has nothing to do with this!" Prussia was starting to really cross the line.

"He has everything to do with this!" He threw his hands up and sighed. "Why him?"

"I fell in love with him, and we got married." Oh no, why did I bring that up?

He scowled. "That marriage was a political thing and you know it!"

"I know and it was hard to deal with, but I do have fond memories of it. Then I lost Austria in World War I and then you when World War II ended!" Prussia was taken back, and I clasped my mouth shut with my hands. Now I did it.

"What did you say?" Prussia asked.

"I don't want to lose you now like I did back then. Just let me help you!" I went to hug him, but he raised his hand in rejection. I became angry. "Fine, I'll go." I walked to the door. I put my coat on with haste and took something out of my bag. I went back to Prussia. "Here, I don't want this anymore." I dropped his item and walked back to the door and opened it. Before I left, I turned around and said, "If you want to ruin your life go ahead, but you don't have to ruin Gilbird's too." Then I slammed the door.

Prussia's P.O.V.

Bam! The door slammed shut; she was gone just like that. I stay seated on my bed, staring at the closed door. She has left me again. ME! How could she leave the awesome Prussia? I sigh as I got up and went over to my mini-fridge next to my dresser. I pop the cap off the bottle, and I leaned against the drawer. I chugged down the heavenly liquid. Then I stare at Hungary's package on the floor; I turn my head to Gilbird for advice. "Should I open it?" I ask him.

"Piyo, piyo," he replies with encouragement. That's Gilbird language for yes.

I slowly made my way to the package. I pick it up, and I sit on my bed. I set my beer down next to me as I carefully rip the red wrapping paper. It reveals to be my old blue cloak. It's just an old cloak right? No, not to me. I gave this cloak to Hungary after she was beat up by Turkey and his gang. I can't believe she kept this for all these years. I chuckle as I remember how embarrassed I was from seeing too much of Hungary's chest.

I glance over to where Hungary was laying no more than ten minutes ago; I placed my hand over the spot. She is right. What has happened to me? Back then, I would just toy with her and make perverted gestures to her, but this time I went too far. I clenched my hand into a fist. I was this close to practically raping her. I began dragging my hand back to my lap but something got in my way.

The beer bottle.

I picked the bottle up. My hands began to shake violently, and my blood was boiling. I chucked the bottle across the room, and it smashed against the wall. Sitting in awe, I watched the scattered liquid run down the wall. The sound of glass crashing was beautiful. I bolted up from the bed and tossed my cloak aside; then I started grabbing beer bottles and cans from the floor and threw them against the wall. It was like an orchestra was playing. The crashing bottles and cans were the instruments, and my cries of agony served as the choir. I could hear Gilbird wailing and flying around in his cage in a panic in the background; I felt sorry for him, but nothing could stop my rage.

Bottle after bottle, I threw. Each bottle was for each person I knew.

Hungary. _Bam!_

West. _Bam!_

Roderick. _Bam!_

France. _Bam!_

Spain. _Bam!_

I just continued that pattern.

When all the visible bottles have been crushed, I still wasn't satisfied. I turned my head to my dresser; there was one of the only paintings of Germania, my father, sitting in my path of destruction. My feet dragged me to it, but my heart was begging for me to stop. When I got to the painting, I glared at it for a moment. Then my hands got a mind of their own, and they threw the portrait against the wall. Long ago, I had it framed; the glass shattered.

As soon as the glass shattered against the wall, my mind snapped back into reality. It took me a good minute to realize what I have done; then I walked across to where the remains of the frame and glass had landed. My socks didn't do a good job protecting my feet from the glass; I could feel the glass pierce into my feet, but I deserved the pain I have caused.

I knelt down to wipe the glass away from the painting. Germania was just staring at the artist with a serious look on his face. My lips started to quiver, and spots appeared on the picture. The spots were from my tears. If Germania saw me now, he would beat me senseless for losing my title as a nation and for losing control. "I'm sorry Germania! I'm sorry!" I screamed.

Then a reassuring sound filled the room. "Piyo, piyo," Gilbird tweeted. I turned my head to him. He was saying "get up, get up." I made my way to his cage, and I smiled at him. Then I set Germania's portrait on the dresser, and I pushed my chair against the wall where the only tiny window in the basement was. I pushed the curtains aside and opened the window. Jumping off the chair in glee, I ran to Gilbird's cage and unlocked the door. He flew around the room with true bliss; he flew out the window realizing he was free.

"We're finally free," I said. Then he came back and sat on the window sill.

"Piyo," he tweeted agreeing with me.

Then I thought of someone. "Hungary!" I exclaimed. I ran to my closet to get some shoes. I really hope she's not far. I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, and I grabbed my cloak from the floor. When I got to the door, I swung it open. I was about to sprint up the stairs to find her, but I didn't have to. She was sitting on top of the stairs with a worried look on her face.

Hungary's P.O.V.

Prussia burst through the door with his new sense of life. Apparently, he was about to go somewhere, and he was stopped by the sight of me. His jaw literally dropped. Prussia's hands were all scratched up from the glass, and his eyes were all puffy from crying. "Hungary?" he questioned.

"It's me," I replied. Oh boy, I could feel the tears coming. Then I couldn't help myself; I ran down the stairs and gave him the biggest hug ever. Unfortunately, tears started to run down my face.

His body tensed up from the hug. "I thought you were afraid of me," he said.

"I could never be afraid of you, Prussia," I whispered.

His body relaxed with that statement. He put his arms around me and snickered. "Stop crying, Hungary. You're acting like a girl."

I tried to take a few deep breaths to make the tears stop. I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "Hey, boys cry too. Just look at you!"

Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "You got me there."

I laughed at that comment; then I became serious. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, my feet still hurt from the glass, so can we sit down outside? It's been awhile since I felt the sun shine down on my awesome face." He flashed a toothy grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, do you need help?"

He glanced at his feet; then he looked back up to me. Prussia sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah," he breathed.

Prussia's old attitude was coming back for sure. "Alright, put your arm around me." He slid his arm around my shoulders and began to take the first step.

Prussia's P.O.V.

The first step is always the hardest. Whoever came up with that saying was telling the brutal truth. Now that the pain from the broken glass was noticeable, the stairs became even harder to climb. Luckily, I had Hungary's help this time; I wasn't alone. Each step sent shots of pain up my leg, but I have been through worse. Nothing can stop the awesome Prussia, not even stairs.

As soon as we reached the top, there was tears coming from my eyes. Hungary and I entered the kitchen. I never realized how bright the kitchen was; my eyes had to blink a few times to adjust. Then I saw a pleasant sight. West was sitting at the kitchen table beaming at us; I had to smile back. Italy and Japan were making dinner. I smelled the delicious aroma in the room. Ah, pasta. Italy peered up from the pot. He waved to us and said, "Welcome back, Mr. Prussia! We're making some delicious pasta and sausage in celebration of your return!" Japan nodded in agreement.

Wow, these guys must have really missed me. "Thanks," I replied.

"We're going to sit outside for a bit. We'll come back for dinner," Hungary said.

West stood up and opened the door for us. "Alright, see you then," he said.

Hungary and I walked out the door and went to the bench across from Germany's house. It felt so nice to sit down. Hungary took a seat next to me. Remembering that I still had my cloak, I tossed it around her shoulders. She sighed in happiness. What can I say? I'm that good. Then a question began to trouble me. "Hey Hungary, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, it hasn't been decided yet, but either you'll come live with Austria and me, or I will come live with you to help you. Austria is fine with either way," she replied.

Heh, so Roddles is cool with me. "I'm fine either way too," I say. Then I try to do the old "stretch my hand over her shoulders" thing. She laughs and lays her head on my chest.

"That was a really corny move," she said.

I snickered. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Her tone suggested that she rolled her eyes. Same old Hungary.

"Piyo, piyo!" Gilbird exclaimed. He flew to my free shoulder. He was right. It was the start to an awesome new beginning. 

A/N: *cries tears of happiness* Such a touching ending! Anyway, I hoped you liked this story, and I would really appreciate it if you would review and no flames please!


End file.
